


New Isn't Always Better

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [62]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: It might be brand new and shiny but that doesn't make it better.





	

“She’s all ready, Captain. Purrin’ like a kitten and just awaitin’ yer orders.”  
  
“Thanks, Scotty.” Jim clapped his chief engineer on the shoulder. “You and Jaylah have done sterling work; not that it was ever in doubt.”  
  
“Aye, she’s a beauty, even if I do say so myself. Mebbe even more so than the original Enterprise. We kept to the same specs as before, mostly; the lass and I had a few ideas so we made a few modifications and improvements. There’s a report on yer desk detailing what Jaylah did; I thought mebbe she could use it to test out of a couple’ a modules at the Academy.”  
  
“Good thinking, Scotty. I’ll sign off on it and make sure it gets to the Academy.”  
  
“We’re, umm, well Pavel and I are throwin’ the wee lass a leaving do tonight; you’ll come, won’t you Sir?”  
  
“I wouldn’t miss it, Scotty. I have a few bits of paperwork to take care of but I’ll see you later.”  
  
“Aye. I’ll see you later, Captain.”  
  
The instant that Scotty had left the _Enterprise_ , Jim took his time and went over every inch of her. He may not be an official engineer for the _Enterprise_ but he may as well have been; he knew her better than half the men and women working under Scotty. He knew every single microscopic inch of her just as well as Scotty. He doubted that there was anyone who was more attuned to the old girl than they were. Except for maybe Jaylah.  
  
And therein lay the problem.  
  
This wasn’t the old girl anymore. This was an entirely new ship. There hadn’t been enough of the original _Enterprise_ left to rebuild after their run-in with Krall and they’d had to start from scratch. Scotty and Jaylah may have built an _Enterprise_ that was better than before but Jim couldn’t help but pine for the previous incarnations and all of the memories that they held.  
  
He didn’t know how long he took wandering around the ship but he wasn’t surprised that he ended up on the bridge. He also wasn’t surprised that Bones had managed to find him there.  
  
“Jim.”  
  
“Bones.”  
  
“You gonna stand here all night, kid? Not like you to miss the party…”  
  
“I’ll be there; I was just thinking.”  
  
“About what, darlin’?”  
  
“How all the memories are with the old _Enterprise_ , how new isn’t always better.”  
  
“That may be true but you’re hardly going to forget everything just because it’s a different ship. You’ll still have all the memories from the old _Enterprise_ ; you’ll just add to them with whatever adventures await us in the new E _nterprise_.”  
  
Jim narrowed his eyes at his lover. “I didn’t think you liked adventures, Bones?”  
  
“I don’t but I like you and adventures seem to follow you around like a bad smell so I’m gonna have them if I want them or not.”  
  
“I think you more than like me, Bones. I think you love me.”  
  
“You’re an insufferable child but god help me, I do kid. So, what d’ya say? Time to make some new memories?”  
  
“Yeah. Lead the way, Bones.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/269130.html) or on Dreamwidth [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/260448.html)


End file.
